


Один из них

by Akitosan, WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Kudos: 2





	Один из них

Дэвид первым находит одного из них.

Стоит, вне себя от удивления, а потом не может сдержать торжествующую улыбку. Люди, его создатели будут разочарованы. Они так высокомерны, что не перенесут такого открытия. Они будут отрицать и искать дальше, но ни за что не признают суровой реальности.

В огромной инопланетной криокапсуле спит тысячелетним сном один из древних прародителей человечества — огромный белоснежный медведь.

Дарвин и иже с ним ошибались, но совсем немного.

Дэвид пытается представить себе лицо Вейланда, когда он увидит Создателя. По образу и подобию, что ни говори. Интересно, этого ли ожидал Вейланд, когда планировал экспедицию «Прометея»? Хотел поговорить по душам с медведем?

Вейланд в своё время создал Дэвида, но теперь он всего лишь жалкий старик, стремящийся сохранить свою жалкую жизнь. И у этого существа он собирается выпрашивать бессмертие? Но как? Это просто невозможно.

Дэвид изучал все языки мира: и древние, и новые, но язык медведей ему не знаком.

Дэвид улыбается еще раз и думает, что же делать: отключить криокапсулу? Или все же посмотреть на реакцию Вейланда?

О, конечно, второе.

Дэвид все еще помнит, как Вейланд, подаривший ему совершенный интеллект, использовал его для разливания чая.

Пусть теперь нальет чай медведю, своему создателю.


End file.
